Thimbles Have Become my Ultimate Strength
by iAir Nomad
Summary: As they return to London on Hook's giant ship they had took over, Peter and Wendy discuss their relationship before final goodbyes. R&R!


**Hey, all! I was watching the 2003 film of Peter Pan, and it is my most favorite movie I've ever seen. Not even joking. Everyone was so IC and it was just truly beautiful. I got ridiculously inspired by this movie to write a bunch of one-shots about Peter and Wendy's relationship. They're **_**really**_** adorable together (and Jeremy and Rachel make such a sweet couple, in general. I was devastated to hear that they broke up quite a while ago; they're perfect for each other.). **

**So in the movie, I kind of wished they had Peter and Wendy have their final farewells on the ship as they're sailing back to London. Oh what a romantic scene that could have been!  
So, here you go. A ridiculously sappy and fluffy oneshot of that scene. :D**

T'was a long journey, getting Wendy, John and Michael, and now the Lost Boys as well, back to London. The fairies did their best, to carry and guide the ship the children had boarded and took over.

It was a beautiful, dreamy night that night, as the ship sailed in the dark sky with the billions of trillions of stars that sparkled bright above. The moon glowed, providing light for everyone. All was peaceful, and it was a very enjoyable flight.

Wendy had insisted that the boys get some sleep, sand they did, eventually. Now, it was just her and Peter that still were awake; the only ones, besides the fairies guiding the ship.

Peter stood with his arms proudly crossed on his chest as he looked forward from the bow. He smiled occasionally, enjoying the beauty as the ship began to glide across the top of the clouds. But past that smile and blissful expression on his face, he couldn't have felt more sad. He was losing Wendy. _His_ Wendy. A Peter always needs a Wendy. But it couldn't have been proven more clearly and been more obvious that Wendy did not need a Peter. At this, his smile slowly began to drop, his eyes looking downcast. What will he do when she's gone? 

Sensing another presence, Peter turned abruptly behind him. And there stood she, his Wendy, her white nightgown and honey-colored hair that came down in gentle curls, blowing against the small breeze that passed by and kissed their skin. He looked down at her with soft eyes, giving her permission to come closer.

Sensing this, Wendy stepped on one wooden step up to the next where Peter stood. Their gazes never tore away as she ascended. Once she was beside him, they both turned away to stare at the stars ahead, leaning forward on the bow, and a comfortable silence fell between them. Until Wendy decided it was time to talk:

"'Tis beautiful, isn't it?" She cracked a slight smile. "My mother… used to tell me stories… about how we are children of the stars. She would say that… before we came to Earth and are born, that the whole universe was our home, and we could fly from one galaxy to the next within seconds."

Peter only repeated her words over and over again in his head before nodding slowly. Who knows when they would be able to have a real conversation like this again, if ever.

"Peter," Wendy's voice murmured. The young boy felt Wendy's hand slide from his back to his shoulder in the most loving way possible. He finally got the guts to turn and face her. And he wished he had turned sooner, because Wendy had tears falling down her cheeks, and her hands were strangely cold. Only sadness flooded her eyes. "Peter, I'm sorry I must grow up." She said after a long pause.

Peter hadn't said anything the entire time, and he knew that he should say something. But what more was there to say? That it was fine? Of course it wasn't! She was leaving him, leaving behind all of their adventures and fun and love…

…Wait, what? 

Peter shook his head, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry that I'm so selfish to you for not staying with you. I could be with you until both our hearts stop beating, but that would mean I would have to grow up as well," he sighed. "I just… can't. I don't see the point in any of that. I don't understand it. I don't understand why you want to leave Neverland and grow up, Wendy… without… me."

"It's because, Peter," Wendy pulled one hand away from his and lifted it up to his cheek. "It's because that growing up doesn't have to be so bad. It can be a very beautiful thing. I just see a wonderful future for me if I do grow up." 

Peter's shoulders sunk, gazing tiredly at her. "With a husband that's not me?" 

"I will still always love you, Peter, and only you." Wendy blurted out immediately. A long, long silence fell after that. Realizing what she had just said, Wendy stepped away from Peter, almost stumbling back on the stairs, but Peter flew over and caught her just in time, by the waist. He carried her back onto the bow with him. The young girl was thankful that it was nighttime; the darkness concealed her intense blushing.

"Wendy…"

Wendy backed away slowly again, this time aware of where she stepped so she wouldn't fall. She covered her face in her palms. "Oh gosh, Peter, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Peter asked with a smile, stepping towards her and reaching out to rub her shoulders affectionately before bringing her into a hug. "Sorry for what?" He repeated with a whisper in her hair.

"You… do not… want to love, Peter. I feel like I've made the mistake of telling you that. You… do not want to grow up." She murmured.

Peter sighed. "You know, Wendy… I was actually thinking about what you said that one night. Even though I'm still a kid… a kid can still love, I suppose. And I… feel really awful for just leaving you like that when all you wanted was… to know the truth. And I know now, Wendy, I've known from the start that I've… well, you know." He shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"No, I don't know, Peter. Tell me." Wendy urged. She knew what he was trying to say, but she had to hear it come straight from his lips, himself.

Peter looked up towards the sky with a frustrated sigh. "You just love making things hard for me, don't you?" He joked. And when he looked down at her with his silly smirk, it slowly began to fade when he saw the sincerity in her eyes as she stared back up at him. He groaned. "Fine."

Peter pointed a finger at his eye, then paused to think and made a heart shape with both of his index fingers, and then pointed at Wendy.

Wendy laughed. "Peter, come on. I need it to come straight from your lips. We're not playing a game of charades." She smiled sweetly, adoring his innocence and child-like qualities.

Peter smirked again. "Oh, you want it to come straight from my lips, eh?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, but with a playful smile. "I didn't mean like that, Peter!" 

"Well, it can surely be done, though." He leaned in with his lips poked out, but was stopped when Wendy placed a finger on them.

"No thimble until you tell me directly in my face what you mean to say." She said.

Peter pouted. "Wendy, I…" He paused in his sentence, searching for mercy in her eyes, but there was none. He suddenly gripped at his hair. "_Ugh!_ Why can't I say it?! Is it always this hard?" 

Wendy turned away and leaned on the bow, staring ahead. "I'm going home soon. It's now or never, Peter."

"Not true," he said immediately, leaning toward her. "I will always come to see you. I promise you this. _Always_. And if you want me to go, I'll go, but if you don't, I will always, always come to visit you. There is no never."

Wendy turned to face him, with a smile creeping on her lips. "You promise?" 

"Pinky-promise." He said, holding out the smallest finger on his hand, as did she, and their pinkies wrapped. And suddenly he pulled her close to him, their lips connecting. It was much deeper than he expected it to be or how he intended it to be. And when they pulled away, they both couldn't stop blushing. Both smirked.

"I love you, Wendy. I will always love you, no matter what. No husband that may replace me can even stop the feelings I have for you. I will always love you. Even if you grow up, my feelings for you will never stop."

Wendy snorted. "It took you that long just to say three simple words?"

Peter brought his bare shoulders up and down. "I needed a thimble. Thimbles have become my ultimate strength, as you witnessed earlier and now."

Wendy's smile grew wider. "Oh, the cleverness of you."

Peter intertwined their fingers with another one of his playful smirks, before pulling her in for another thimble.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
